


Drawing tips 'n trips

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: An angry Toki, Comedy, Gen, take a guess at who signed him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Someone tries to give Tokiya a trip of a lifetime to see some penguins up close to help him draw his penguin mascot.Without telling him.





	Drawing tips 'n trips

**Author's Note:**

> This came into existence due to the fact that I was watching Sora yori mo Tooi Basho/A Place Further Than The Universe and because I hate Toki's little penguin mascot.
> 
> Have you seen its feet. It's a cry for help.
> 
> Made on 01/29/2019.

Being one of the more reserved ones, the group in general was more appreciative when Tokiya didn’t hold his emotions back. In fact, they felt more at ease when the idol was talking than when he wasn’t. Of course, STARISH saw a full range of emotions from Tokiya when they weren’t onstage, with rage being one of them.

The stomping of footsteps that approached the room were the only indication of the storm that was about to hit.

The door flung open, bouncing off the opposite wall as it swung around on its hinges. The cause of it? An extremely out of breath Tokiya Ichinose.

“Who,” his tongue passed over his lips, voice trembling with apparent rage, “just who signed me up for this.”

It was not voiced as a question. It was a dagger posing as words, ready to slash at anyone who dared to answer. 

The room was still, breathing was optional. 

Tokiya continued unabated, bring his phone up to read off of it. “Dear Mr. Ichinose,” his voice was turning sour and mocking, “we are delighted to inform you that your interest to participate on the expedition to Antarctica has received national backing.” 

He paused, looking at the rest of his idol group.

“Antarctica.” He repeated the word, stressing it. “Antarctica.” 

Another pause. Back to his phone, continuing his monologue. Apparently, rage paired well with sarcasm tonight.

“We thank you for your heightened concern with the habitat loss of the Marconi penguin from climate change and oil pollution.” His head snapped back up to stare down his suspects. His mouth opened, then he shook his head. Back to reading.

“We have set a departure date of October 24th of this year. We hope you are able to attend and explore the wonders of the arctic.”

That last sentence had an exclamation point at the end which was not conveyed.

“So,” the word was dangerous, the look in Tokiya’s eyes was more so, “who can I thank for this?”

Tokiya’s gaze swept from left to right. Natsuki was looking dumbfounded. Cecil was squinting at him. Syo had a blank look on his face. Otoya gulped. Ren was looking surprised. Masato looked like he was still trying to process what Tokiya had said.

“… Is this a joke?” It was Cecil who broke the stare down, seemingly confused about this whole thing.

Tokiya cleared his throat. “I assure you that this is not a joke.”

A nervous laugh made Tokiya whip his head in that direction.

It came from Otoya, who was currently flattening himself into the wall and trying to blend in. Being part chameleon was not one of Otoya’s many talents.

“What’s so funny, Otoya?” He let a smile slip over his face naturally. Tokiya had surpassed being pissed and went straight to murderous. He started to make his way to Otoya, steps slow and drawn out for effect.

Otoya, meanwhile, was flailing. He scuttled against the wall, keeping his back flush against it. He was trying to find a way past Tokiya to escape. Each step Tokiya took towards the redhead caused him to let out a panicked squeak. His arms searched for any sort of aid.

“N-n-nothing! Nothing is funny!” His fingers felt out the edge of the window. It was a window with a latch type of lock. Perfect, Otoya had his work cut out for him.

“Oh?” 

Otoya’s danger senses were going off. This was a red alert situation that he had to avoid at all costs. He had to get out of here. His palms were starting to sweat as he positioned his body in front of the window to cover his motion of unlocking it.

“Nothing at all!”

Tokiya wasn’t convinced.

“And I suppose your comments about my drawing the other day were just a coincidence?” Tokiya stopped a few feet away from Otoya.

Otoya squeaked. “C-comments?” His panicked brain can barely think to unlock a simple latch and Tokiya wanted him to remember what he said a few days ago? Impossible!

“If I remember correctly and I believe I do, in fact, remember correctly,” Tokiya brought his hand up to his face to mimic a thinking pose, “you said how poorly I draw the feet of my penguin mascot. Is that correct?”

Stall, he had to stall. This lock wasn’t coming undone, his fingers were trembling too much to get a good grip on it. Otoya’s palms were sweaty, causing his fingers to slip off the latch more than once. He was almost there. Tokiya cut him off when he tried to give a roundabout answer.

“Didn’t you also say that going to see some penguins up close would be a good experience?”

Huzzah, the lock came undone.

The direct question was fired like a bullet shooting straight at Otoya’s heart. “You signed me up for this, didn’t you?”

It took three seconds to spin on his heels and push the window up. It took another two to scramble through it. Otoya took off running. He didn’t look back and shouted his apologies over his shoulder. 

Whether or not Tokiya heard them through his cursing was another matter.

 

“Whoa~ Look at him go!” Natsuki leaned forward out of the window, his hand brought up to his face to block out the sun as he watched Otoya’s retreating figure. “Do you think Tokiya will catch up with him?”

The moment Otoya had fled out the window, Tokiya leaped through it to chase him down.

“When Otoya really gets going, no one can catch up with him. Except for me.” Syo boasted to the room.

Ren nudged Cecil. “Any tips for Ichi on keeping warm? The North Pole can’t be very different from the South Pole.”

Meanwhile Masato was musing to himself about the difficulty over potentially finding another member to replace Otoya should Tokiya get his hands on him. “The ‘I’ initial may be difficult…”

Natsuki leaned out further still. “Do you think Otoya-kun remembered that we’re on the ground floor before or after leaping out the window?”


End file.
